They Called Me Percy Jackson Remember Me
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: They knew him as the greatest hero to ever walk the earth. He fought for them and would have died for them. He was a true hero, but he forgot that a hero's story must end in tragedy. They left him, she left him and he could do nothing to stop them. "They called me Percy Jackson, the greatest hero to ever live. Remeber Me." One-Shot Warning- Character Death


**Hello my loyal viewers, this is a One-Shot**

**My First One-Shot in fact.**

**This is about Percy being betrayed and his death.**

**Percy: I DIE!**

**Me: Yep, don't worry, you'll be back**

**Annabeth: But he's my boyfriend!**

**Me: Nope you cheat on him.**

**Annabeth and Percy: WHAT!**

**Me: (Snaps Fingers)**

**Annabeth: Percy I'm breaking up with you.**

**Percy: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: The story is sadder**

* * *

Percy POV

I raised the gun I had received from Athena to my right temple. "This is it I guess," I thought, "They called me their hero and now I'm their burden." I had fought for them, almost died for them, and served them. They still threw me aside for a knock off of me.

* * *

***Flashback***

1 Year Ago

"Hey Annabeth, come on," I yelled to my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Yeah, Daughter of Athena the greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. You see the greek gods are real and have been since the beginning.

They have existed and moved from Greece to here in America. Oh where's my manners, I'm Percy Jackson the Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus. Yep, Hero of Olympus that's right, I saved Olympus at least twice already and now I'm living the peaceful life in Camp Half Blood, the our only safe haven besides our Roman counterpart, Camp Jupiter.

Back to the subject at hand, I was yelling at my girlfriend to catch up as we made our way to the Thalia's Pine. We were having a picnic on the beach when the conch horn blew signaling a new arrival. I reached the pine tree that Thalia, daughter of Zeus was encased in several years ago.

I looked down to see a brunette girl with dark blue eyes that looked like the sea in a storm. She was being chased by a Lydian Drakon "Hey, Over Here," I yelled and she started running towards me. I uncapped Riptide, somersaulted over her, and onto the Drakon.

It roared in anger and started to thrash about, throwing itself into trees to get me off it. After a couple minutes it roared in annoyance and ran after the demigod again. I stood up on it and stabbed into the monster's weak point.

It roared in pain this time and I was thrown off when it hit me with it's tail, I didn't even know it could bend like that. I hit a tree and saw it stare at me and I couldn't move, Ah hell it can paralyze people with a single look in the eye.

I was stuck, but then a knife hit it's right eye and it roared again. I unfroze and saw Annabeth take off her Yankees hat as the Drakon looked at her. It snapped at her, but I lunged and threw us onto the ground as it bit the air where she was a second ago.

I looked down to see Annabeth with a gash on her head, but alright. I got up and saw Riptide still in it's back, so I ran forward and formed a geyser of water behind me. It propelled me up and onto it's back where I stabbed it over and over again till it reached up with it's mouth and bit my leg.

I screamed in pain and it threw mean into Thalia's Pine. Then it approached me, but Peleus, our resident guardian dragon came and blew an inferno of fire at it. It roared in anger and snapped at it's younger cousin.

I watched as the Drakon and Dragon faced off when I saw Clarisse run over, run over Peleus' back, and jump off his head and onto the Drakon's, then stab it in the other eye with her Maimer. It roared in agony before disintegrating into a pile of golden dust.

I saw Clarisse get Annabeth and set her next to me before asking me what happened. "Well I was fighting the Drakon and it threw me over here, as for Annabeth I knocked her down before the Drakon bit her in half," I explained.

"That's a lie," I heard a feminine voice say. I looked back to see the demigod looking at us, "You just sat there and let us fight that thing." "WHAT, I saved your life," I said and Clarisse glared at the kid. "And you are," she asked.

"Rebecca Derkins," she answered. **(Reference to Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion) **"Yeah well, we know your lying because Percy here would never abandon fellow demigod let alone his girlfriend," Clarisse said and woke up Annabeth.

"What happened," she asked as she woke up. I ws about to answer when Rebecca said, "I saved your life while your boyfriend sat there and watched." "Hey, what the hell did I tell you about lying," Clarisse said to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Clarisse, just calm down, I can handle this," I said as I leaned against the tree and gripped her arm that she was using to hold Rebecca in the air with. She let her down and I glared at the other girl, "As for you, you better watch your tongue or people will hate you."

We all made our way to the infirmary where we got our wounds treated and we explained to Rebecca how greek mythology was real. Then as we entered the Dining Pavilion for dinner, a sea green trident appeared over her head.

"Hail, Rebecca Derkins, daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea and the Earthshaker," Chiron announced and we bowed. I didn't though, it's like a sibling thing we don't bow to each other unless we feel like it. "Hey kid, don't you see everyone else, bow to me," she said and I gritted my teeth.

"I don't have to, I'm also a son of Poseidon," I said and she turned beet red in anger. After that we had dinner and went to sleep. However I couldn't because she spent the whole night rearranging her side of the cabin.

Then in the morning I woke up and came outside to see half the camp glaring at me and the other half glaring at the other half. "Um what's up," I said and Annabeth stepped up. "Percy, how could you leave Rebecca out there," she yelled and I was shocked.

"You believe her over your boyfriend," I yelled, "Got a giant bite on my leg for crying out loud!" "Yeah because it dragged you from the tree and you climbed back to it," Rebecca sneered and I felt rage burn through me.

"Shut it you brat," I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore with that brat. "Campers, Silence this matter is something that we need not discuss any longer," Chiron said and everyone went back to their activities.  
"Thanks Chiron for tha-," I said, but he interrupted me with, "Perseus I thought you were a hero, but leaving a new camper out to fight a monster only a child of Ares could, I am disappointed in you."

I was shocked again, Chiron, a second father to me didn't believe me. I just shook it out of my head and went to teach classes in the Arena. During the class, most of the people didn't spar with me because they thought I was a weakling and not worth their time.

***Flashback ends***

* * *

After that day she made my life a living Tartarus. People would ignore me and mock me. I would ignore them however, but then she got to my friends.

She flooded Katie's personal garden, trashed the Stoll's cabin, soaked the Hepheastus cabin's forges and the Forge's forges, burned Juniper's tree, flooded the Big House, dumped the Aphrodite Cabin's make up into the Lake, poured the Lake onto the Apollo cabin, and broke the Hunt's bows and arrows while also putting a cam corder in their bathroom.

Then she hit my cousins. She destroyed the Zeus cabin and broke Thalia's Hunter's Circlet, then she burned the Hades Cabin and also burned the pictures of Biance that Nico had. She blamed it all on me so the Big Three and their children hated me.

The Ares cabin however had Clarisse for their leader and she knew the truth, the truth that died with her when Rebecca got her killed on purpose when she picked her for a quest with her. From what several naiads observed, they said that she pushed Clarisse into the pack of hellhounds and dumped a torrent of water onto them.

She said that the hellhounds had bested her, but the Naiads came to me and told me the truth. I tried to tell people, but they called me a liar and a dishonorable idiot for dishonoring Clarisse's name. I was outcasted by them, but then the worst was when my mom and Paul died with my four-year-old sister, Ariel.

They had been killed by drowning because they were found in their home in the bathroom and their lungs full of water. I cried for ages before the police handed me a street recording of Rebecca going into my family's apartment and walking back out a couple minutes later.

I almost killed her, but Poseidon disowned me and I was forced to live in the Big House. I got Annabeth to get over the lie that Rebecca said about me abandoning her when she first came, so that was an up. Then a couple months ago Athena and Hestia appeared before me and asked me to do a quest for them.

I asked what the reward was and Athena promised me that I could marry Annabeth if I did this. I accepted and they handed me Pandora's Box or Jar, then they told me to hide it so no one could use it's power for evil.

I ended up crossing the U.S., digging a hole in the tunnels under Camp Jupiter with the help of the Roman campers, luckily they still liked me, and leaving it there to rest. Then Athena appeared and handed me a special gun.

She said she had enchanted it so it could fire Celestial Bronze bullets and never run out of ammunition. I thanked her, but asked why I needed this. She said that Prometheus had broken Hyperion out of his prison so they were hunting me.

I thanked her again and made my way to Camp Half Blood. In Kansas I found Prometheus and Hyperion, I managed to defeat them and I prayed to Hades, then two holes appeared beneath them and sent them to Tartarus. I crossed the rest of the states without getting killed and finally made it to Long Island.

I remember what horrors I had to face when I returned.

* * *

***Flashback***

Several Hours Ago

"Perseus, you have proven yourself worthy of my approval," Athena said as she appeared before me. "Thank you Lady Athena," I said and bowed. "Truthfully, I am surprised you have come this far, I would have thought you would have quit, but it seems you really do love my daughter," she said.

"I do Lady Athena," I said and she said, "Save the _I Do_ for the wedding Percy, I am actually excited for it," she said and smiled before flashing away. I smiled brightly and walked down the hill and came into Camp Half Blood. I walked into the Big House and into my room, then cleaned up.

I prepared myself and went down to the beach because I had IM'd Annabeth before I arrived to meet me down there. I got out a cam corder, not the one that was put in the Artemis cabin and walked down to the beach. I wanted to record Annabeth's reaction to my proposal.

I walked to the beach and didn't see her there so I turned on the cam corder and waited for her. That's when I heard giggling from the shadows. I looked over with my camera and saw Nico and Annabeth in the shadows, making out. I dropped the ring and smashed in with my foot. I looked in horror one more time and ran back to the Big House, then wept.

I had nothing left, my family is dead, my girlfriend cheated on me with my cousin, my friends hate me with a passion. I took a picture of Annabeth and me, then yelled at it, "I HATE YOU!" I threw it at the wall and it broke with a loud crack. I heard the conch horn sound for dinner, but I stayed in the room.

I sat there and put the cam corder on the table opposite of me, then turned it on. I stood up and walked into view of the camera, then took the enchanted gun.

***Flashback ends***

* * *

I finally came to the part where I am now. I remembered everything like it happened in a second. I stood there, a gun pointed to my temple by me and a cam corder recording everything. I looked at the camera straight in the lens. It was seemed to look at me, lens to eye and I spoke.

"They called me Percy Jackson, the greatest hero to ever live. Remember Me."

I pulled the trigger and fell to the floor

* * *

Chiron POV

"Where is Perry," Dionysus asked as we ate our dinner, "He knows it is disrespectful to not give an offering to the Gods." "I will go get him," I said, annoyed I had to get the brat. I trotted over to the Big House and trotted through the den. I walked down the hall and came to the door of his room.

"Perseus, open up you need to come to dinner," I said as I knocked on his door. I opened it and noticed the camera on his table still recording because it's light was still on. I took it and turned it off, but that's when I noticed the blood I had stepped in.

I looked down and saw the body of my once favorite student on the ground with a gun in his hand and a hole in the side of his head. I dropped the camera and grabbed his body and hugged it. I cried a sea of tears hoping he was still there, but he did not respond or even move.

"No. No. No. No. No. Perseus, please come back, you cannot die like this," I said and brought him to the infirmary. "Will, help," I yelled to the Apollo camper as he looked at me. "Holy Minotaur Dung, what happened," he asked as he led me to a bed.

"He shot himself," I said as Will wiped away the blood on him. "Why Percy, why would you do this," he asked the cold body of Percy Jackson. "The cam corder," I whispered and Will looked at me confused. "What was that Chiron," he asked and I looked at him.

"He had a cam corder recording when I found him, I'll be back," I said and galloped back to the Big House, then into his room. I stepped in his blood again and picked up the cam corder which was covered in his blood, then galloped back to Will.

I turned on the cam corder and we watched the last video that was recorded. I wept a planet of tears and Will did as well, then we walked back to the Dining Pavilion with the cam corder in hand. Everyone looked at me confused because of my bloodshot eyes.

"Chiron what's wrong," Annabeth asked and I looked at her. I asked for mist and Rebecca gave me some. I glared at her when she asked for a thank you and I threw a drachma into the mist. I prayed to Iris, "Oh Iris hear my prayer, make this recording into an IM and show the camp the video of the hero's fall.

The cam corder lit up and the IM seem to brighten up and Iris appeared in it. "Yes Chiron, I shall do as you ask," she said and disappeared and the IM turned into the video. Everyone gasped as they watched Percy walk into the camera's view and place the gun to his head and say,

"They called me Percy Jackson, greatest hero to ever live. Remember Me."

And then he pulled the trigger. Several people screamed and others just kept crying, but Rebecca laughed. "That weakling, committed suicide, such a fool," she said, but Thalia punched her as tears cascaded down her face. "SHUT UP," she screamed and stabbed her with her spear.

"THALIA GRACE, WHY HAVE YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER," Poseidon bellowed as he flashed into the Dining Pavilion. "Because she got your son killed," she screamed and Poseidon saw the IM of Percy. "Perseus, No," he whispered and fell over and sobbed.

They had murdered their saviour and the worst part was that he had wanted it. He ended his pain and made his "friends" realize their mistakes and their sins. Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon lived a full life of adventure and romance, but it soured in the end because a hero's story must end in disaster.

* * *

**Did you Cry  
(Sniffle)**

**I did.**

**Remember Him**


End file.
